Sorsfordító I
by Bogiii
Summary: Egy nem túl hosszú bevezető rész. Ígérem igyekszem a következővel, hogy tisztuljon a kép. Ne kíméljetek a véleményekkel :
1. Chapter 1

Sorsfordító I.

Sorsfordító. Valami ehhez hasonló szót szoktak használni, amikor az ember életében olyan események következnek be, amik hatására addigi mindennapjai teljes hátraarcot vesznek és minden megváltozik. Néha befolyásolni tudjuk a dolgok alakulását, ám megesik, hogy tehetetlen áldozatai, szenvedő alanyai vagyunk az eseményeknek. Ez a nap is ilyen volt, House életét tekintve mindenképpen, de közvetetten még számos másik embernek is. Ha pontosabban akarom leírni a helyzetet, nem is egy konkrét napról van szó, hanem egyetlen momentumról, egy utolsó lélegzetvételről, amely után egy szív megszűnt tovább dobogni. Ez indította be az események láncolatát, amik úgy követték egymást, mint amikor egy hosszú dominósorban felborul egy darab és megállíthatatlanul tolja maga előtt a többit. Az ember csak nézi, és nem tehet semmit.

House a konferencia terem előtt ült egy padon, várta, hogy behívják és megkezdődjön élete legfontosabb meghallgatása. Az üvegfalon keresztül nézte, ahogy Cuddy és Wilson minden erőfeszítésüket bevetve próbálja megpuhítani a „kivégző osztagot" így nevezte magában az elnökség többi tagját. Ezúttal nem csak érte kell harcba szállniuk, hanem az igazgatónőért is. Amíg ott ült végiggondolta miken ment keresztül az utóbbi pár héten, míg végül ide jutott. Így utólag visszagondolva is hihetetlennek tartotta, hogy ez megtörtént. Voltak már rázós időszakai az életének, de ez a mostani már neki is sok volt. „ Ha Isten létezik, akkor teljesen biztos, hogy skizofrén, és maga a sátán a másik énje." Ezt gondolta magában.

Pedig aznap reggel kifejezetten jókedvűen ébredt. Természetesen arról a napról van szó, amikor kezdetét vette a rémálom.

Pontosan reggel fél hétkor, vagy írhatnám, hogy hajnali fél hétkor, Housenak kipattant a szeme és teljesen kipihentnek érezte magát. Felkelt, magára kapta köntösét és kibicegett a konyhába, hogy egy napindító kávét összedobjon. Míg a kávéfőző tette a dolgát, leült gitárt ragadott és játszani kezdett egy vidám dalt. Az hagyján, hogy játszott, de a szöveget is mellékelte hozzá, ami a legnyugodtabb álmából felriadó barátja számára már egyáltalán nem tette lehetővé, hogy az ő napja is olyan gondtalanul kezdődjön, mint az övé.

House! Mi a bánatos francot művelsz?

„A fülembe egy üzenetet súg a szél, a lány, akit szerettem visszatér. Rájött, hogy nélkülem semmit sem ér, fogadjam vissza, most arra kér. Tudtam, hogy rájön a legvégén, hogy számára nincsen más csak én. Igen-igen-igen, a tied leszek szívem,

igen-igen-igen, az ágyban, a padlón, a széken, a liftben."

Jó ég, honnan szeded ezeket a borzalmas dalokat?

Nem értem mi bajod vele! – vigyorgott House.

Igaz, akár te is írhattad volna. Egoista és szexista. Minek keltél ilyen korán?

Ez még előttem is rejtély. De mivel te most egy ideig ezen fogsz gondolkodni, én nem pazarlom rá az időmet, hogy rájöjjek.

Tudod, hasznosabb időtöltést is találok, mint az alvási szokásaidon való agyalás. Nekem is hagyj a kávéból! Veled ellentétben én még tudtam volna aludni. – mondta még Wilson, majd bevonult a fürdőszobájába.

Amint az első korty kávé leért House gyomrába, megcsörrent a mobiltelefonja, a diagnoszta számára azonnal beazonosítható „mbop" kezdetű csengőhangon.

House! – kapta fel azonnal.

Ez gyors volt. – szólt bele Foreman.

Oké, akkor most leteszem, maga hívjon újra és várok pár percet mielőtt felveszem. Vagy ezt ki is hagyhatjuk és elmondhatja miért hívott.

Új esetünk van. 36 éves férfi, nem kap levegőt, a sürgősségire hozták be. Nem ártana, ha bejönne.

Eddig értem is, de minek hívott fel, fél óra múlva amúgy is bent kellene lennem?

Gondoltam a tegnap este után nem várható délnél hamarabb.

A gondolkodást csak bízza rám, ha csak ennyi telik magától. Vérképet, toxicológiát, légzés vizsgálatot, meg a szokásos. Majd megyek.

………….

House! Hol a fenében volt eddig? – kérdezte Cuddy dühösen, mikor a diagnoszta belépett az irodájába.

Maga miért van itt?

A beteg a kórház egyik legnagyobb támogatójának a fia.

És, ha itt sipákol a nyakamon, akkor hamarabb meggyógyul? Vonszolja vissza méretes hátsóját a saját irodájába és hagyjon minket, igazi orvosokat dolgozni!

Forduljon fel House! Foreman, ne hagyja, hogy őrültséget csináljon! – mondta még Cuddy idegesen, mielőtt kiviharzott a folyosóra.

Na, most hogy megszabadultunk miss. bürokratától, halljam, hogy állunk!

Sehogy, intubálni kellett, és még mindig semmi ötletünk. – szólt közbe Taub.

Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt Cuddyt felhúzni. – mondta 13.

Minden reggelt ezzel kezdek, miért változtattam volna pont most?

Mondjuk, mert lehet, hogy két perc múlva az irodájában kell könyörögnie egy tüdőbiopszia engedélyért. – reagált Foreman.

Ácsi-ácsi, lassabban! Talán kiesett egy fél óra az életemből? Miért akarnak rögtön egy vastag tűt döfni szegény emberbe? Nem kellene előbb átbeszélnünk a lehetőségeinket? – csodálkozott House.

Most mi van, szerepet cseréltünk? Én vagyok maga, maga meg én? – érdeklődött Foreman.

Na, még csak az kéne. Gondoljon bele, milyen hülyén néznék ki feketén, afro séróval.

Oké. Akkor mit tegyünk? A beteg fuldoklik, a vérképe tiszta, a toxi negatív.

Azt mondták, hogy intubálták nem? Akkor már nem fuldoklik, ergo időt nyertünk, hogy átbeszéljük a dolgot.

Igen, de közben valamitől egyre romlik a légzésfunkciója, valami eszi a tüdejét. – replikázott Taub.

Mióta vannak tünetei? Vettek fel kórtörténetet?

Nem igazán volt beszédképes állapotban. Az aktája szerint, már több mint egy éve jár orvostól-orvosig, de nem találtak semmit. Asztmára gyanakodtak, de a gyógyszerek ellenére tovább romlott az állapota. Az utóbbi időben már ki sem tudott mozdulni, mert pár lépés után fulladni kezdett.

Allergia?

Nincs.

Paraziták, gombák, valami rejtőzködő fertőzés?

House! Mindent megnéztek, de semmi! Ha nem jövünk rá hamarosan, hogy mi támadta meg, akkor belehal! Itt egy percnyi hallgatás következett.

Megvizsgálta valaki a máját? – kérdezte House.

Kismértékű cirózisa van, de ez lényegtelen. Mivel nem képes semmit csinálni, otthon ül és iszogat. Nem meglepő, de egyáltalán nem releváns.

Lehet, de mi van, ha a cirózis, nem is cirózis?

Ez most komoly? A tüdeje beteg és maga a májára gyanakszik? Mintát kell vennünk a tüdejéből, nincs más megoldás! – mérgelődött Foreman.

Akkor csinálják, de maguk szereznek engedélyt anyutól. És ha már ott vannak a májbiopsziához is kérjenek! Taub és 13. maguk meg menjenek kutakodni, nem bízhatunk a sok sarlatán eredményeiben.

House egyedül maradt a gondolataival, de mivel nem jutott velük semmire, átment Wilsonhoz.

Mi okoz légzésproblémákat, és teszi tönkre a beteg máját? És mielőtt előtörne belőled az onkológus, nem rák.

Azt hittem van egy teamed, akikkel a hasonló eseteken dolgozol.

Igen, de az ő gondolkodásukat erősen befolyásolja az én gondolkodásom, ezáltal olyan, mint ha magamban beszélnék. Neked viszont van egy sajátos gondolkodásmódod, ami nem is hasonlít az enyémhez. Szóval, mit gondolsz?

Azt gondolom, hogy már van ötleted, csak megerősítésre vársz, amit a csapatod által végzett vizsgálatok eredményéig nem kaphatsz meg, ezért jöttél ide, hogy addig se unatkozzál. Na, jó vagyok mi?

Zseni vagy, igen! De ……… Ekkor Foreman rontott be.

Igaza volt, a mája is kezd leállni és ugyan attól, amitől a tüdeje. De még mindig nem tudjuk az okát.

Semmi sem támadja meg a tüdőt és a májat egyszerre. – tanakodott House.

Akkor az a valami nincs is ott. – reagált Wilson. Mire House szemforgatásba kezdett, majd összeráncolta homlokát, és jobb szemöldöke felcsúszott a hajvonaláig, miközben jobb füle már-már a vállát súrolta.

Látod, mondtam, hogy zseni vagy! Ezzel megindult és Foremannel a nyomában eltűnt.

Csináljanak máj és tüdőenzim vizsgálatot! Bár nem hiszem, hogy meg fogok lepődni az eredményen.

Mire gondol? – kérdezte Foreman.

Arra, hogy Taub és 13. feleslegesen töltik az idejüket. Hívja őket vissza, én meg beszélek Cuddyval, hogy teljes tüdőátültetésre lesz szükség. A mája talán még megmenthető.

De mi baja?

Alfa-1-antitripszin hiány. Minden tünetre stimmel, de azért ellenőrizze.

Ha igaza van, akkor már nem sok mindent tehetünk, nem túl gyakori a vércsoportja és átültethető tüdőkben sem dúskálunk.

Pláne nem teljes tüdőkben. Mondja meg neki, hogy kezdjen el imákat mormolni egy tömegkatasztrófáért.

……………

Szokás szerint berontott Cuddyhoz, aki ennek hatására kis híján leesett székéről. Egy rövid ki néz szúrósabb tekintettel a másikra párbaj után, az igazgatónő megelégelte a hallgatást.

Ha még egyszer rám törsz kopogás nélkül, én esküszöm, letépem a golyóidat! Mit akarsz?

Kéne egy tüdő!

Várj, megnézem van-e a hűtőben!

Azt hiszem, a betegem pénzes családja nem örülne, ha tudná, milyen vicces hangulatban vagy. Azonnal fel kell tenni a várólistára, és ha nem kap hamarosan egy tüdőt, akkor már egy májra is igényt fog tartani.

Nincs más esélye? – kérdezte Cuddy, már koránt sem olyan viccesen, mint az imént.

Még kb. fél óra és biztos lesz a dolog, de gondoltam, addig is haladhat az ügye, amíg Foreman vissza nem ér a diagnózissal.

Azonnal intézkedek.

Oké. Vannak gyerekei, vagy testvérei? Őket sem ártana letesztelni, mert genetikai problémáról van szó.

Ha jól tudom, csak egy testvére van, de őt örökbe fogadták, azért utána nézek. Kösz, hogy szóltál.

House biccentett egyet a fejével, majd elhagyta az irodát, hogy visszatérjen a sajátjába. Ott már Taub és 13. várta, hogy Foreman is csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Csakhamar a neurológus is megérkezett a nem túl jó hírekkel.

Megint igaza volt. – mondta csalódottan. Hogyan tovább?

Jobb híján, várunk. Foreman menjen a beteghez, maguk meg a klinikára!

Mégis mit csináljak a betegnél?

Folyamatosan ellenőriznünk kell a májfunkcióját. Lehet, hogy a gép lélegezteti, de ha bekrepál a mája, akkor mindegy lesz kap-e levegőt. Na skera!

Három óra múlva House a csipogója hangjára riadt fel az irodájában, ahol az ottománján heverészve nyomta el az álom. A sürgősségiről keresték. Miután leliftezett, majd vissza, gyors léptekkel haladt célja felé.

A sürgősségi talált egy májat, kellene egy műtő és egy transzplant team! – rontott be Cuddyhoz.

De a betegednek tüdő kell nem?

Is. Viszont addig is életben kell tartanunk valahogy, amíg találunk neki. Ha megkapja a májat, akkor nem károsodik tovább a tüdőszövete, ergo akármeddig is életben maradhat, még ha gép lélegezteti is.

A bizottság elutasította, és nem engedélyezi, hogy listára kerüljön. Több szervi elégtelensége van, már így is csak vegetál.

Lehet, de még csak 36 éves. Valahogy meg kell győznöd őket. Gondolom, a kórház nem akarja elveszíteni az egyik pénzeszsákját.

A transzplantációs bizottságot ez nem érdekeli. Túl kockázatosnak tartják a műtétet, nagyon valószínű, hogy már azt sem bírná a keringése. Arról nem beszélve, hogy épeszű sebész nem vállalná ezt a kockázatot.

Akkor? Mész és közlöd a családjával, hogy mivel valószínűleg úgy is meghalna műtét közben, így meg sem próbáljuk megmenteni? – kérdezte idegesen a diagnoszta.

Sajnálom.

Biztos nagyra értékelik majd a sajnálatodat. – szólt még vissza House és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Mivel munkaideje már jócskán lejárt, és betege állapotán sem tudott javítani, úgy döntött, hogy hazamegy. Éjjel fél háromkor hívta fel Foreman, hogy a beteg mája leállt és a keringése is összeomlott, majd nem sokkal később meghalt. A diagnoszta hangulata egy fokkal még komorabbá vált a felesleges ébresztő hatására. Valahol legbelül tudta, hogy alaptalanul, de mégis Cuddyt okolta a töténtekért.

Idáig jutott a történet felidézésében, és így utólag visszagondolva, már belátta, hogy az igazgatónő keze is meg van kötve ilyen esetekben. Nem véletlenül ennyire szigorúak a transzplantációval kapcsolatos szabályok, hisz meglehetősen bonyolult eljárásról van szó. Nem hagyhatnak támadási felületet, minden egyes átültetést alapos mérlegelés előz meg.

Ekkor, a konferenciaterem ajtaja kinyílt és a bent lévők hömpölyögtek rajta kifelé. House értetlenül nézett a mellé lépő Wilsonra.

Szünetet tartanak, egy óra múlva legyél itt. – szólt az onkológus teljesen elkedvetlenedve.

Hogy állunk? – kérdezte barátja a szokásos vigyorral az arcán.

House! Felfogod te egyáltalán, hogy mi forog kockán? Ez már nem csak rólad szól! Cuddyt épp most szedik ízekre és valószínűleg nem lesz túl kedvező a döntés. Persze ez téged egyáltalán nem érdekel ugye? Még most is azt hiszed, hogy a nevetséges kis meséd meghatja majd őket?

Cuddyt nem fogják kirúgni, Ő meg engem nem fog kirúgni.

Te tényleg el is hiszed, amit mondasz? Remélem, nem készülsz valami őrültségre! Mit találtál ki már megint?

Semmit.

Túlságosan is jól ismerem ezt a magabiztos, fölényes arcodat. Te készülsz valamire, de félek, addig jó, amíg nem tudom mi az. Egy óra múlva találkozunk.

Héj, Wilson! Szerintem hozz kamerát! – kiáltott barátja után House, ha lehet még szélesebb vigyorral az arcán.


	2. Sorsfordító II

Sorsfordító II.

„Hé, Wilson! Szerintem hozz kamerát!" Kiabált utánam House, arcán a legádázabb vigyorával. Akkor nem foglalkoztam vele, hanem ott hagytam. Lementem a kantinba, hogy megebédeljek, de hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy teljes nyugalomban fogyasztottam el az ételemet. Másra sem tudtam gondolni, csak hogy mi járhat a fejében. Átjárt az aggodalom, nem miatta, ő már nem érdekelt. Ha még most sem képes komolyan venni a helyzetet, akkor rám ne számítson, de Cuddy más. Most ő issza meg a levét House hülyeségének. Ha eszembe jut az az este, már pedig nem tudom kiverni a fejemből, még mindig kiver a víz.

Aznap délután elvesztettem az egyik betegemet. Nem rendített meg a dolog, csak annyira, amennyire bármelyik betegem elvesztése szokott. Hozzászoktam már, sajnos. Viszont rengeteg adminisztráció jár vele, és addig nem akartam hazamenni, amíg el nem intéztem. Fél kilenc körül érhettem haza, holt fáradtan. Körül se néztem, bementem a szobámba átöltözni, aztán a konyhába, hogy valami vacsora után nézzek. Kivettem a hűtőből az előző napi kínai maradékát és letettem a pultra. Akkor láttam meg. Egy pillanatra ledermedtem, majd odarohantam hozzá. House a földön feküdt a hátán és remegett. Botja mellette hevert, és még valami, egy fecskendő. Pofozgatni kezdtem, közben ellenőriztem a légzését és a pulzusát. Egyik sem volt bíztató. Kétségbeesetten próbáltam magához téríteni.

House, House! Ne csináld ezt! – mondogattam, és kis idő múlva, minimálisan, de kinyitotta a szemét. Rám nézett, azt hiszem, és valamit mondani próbált.

Nem…….. Én nem ……… Nem én …… Majd újra eszméletlenül fordította félre a fejét. Most már tudom, hogy mire gondolt, de akkor, abban az állapotban fel sem fogtam, amit mond.

Tárcsáztam a 911-et és mentőt hívtam. Fél óra múlva már a sürgősségin voltunk. A mentőben leállt a légzése, intubálni kellett, és végül az intenzívre vitték. Csak ültem a folyosón és el nem tudtam képzelni, hogy mi oka volt erre. Cuddy és Lucas lelepleződése óta semmi nem történt, ami miatt kiborult volna. Ezen pedig látszólag túllépett. Most mégis itt fekszik élet és halál között.

Wilson! Mi történt? – Cuddy kétségbeesett hangjára lettem figyelmes.

Egyszerűen fogalmam sincs. A padlón fekve találtam rá, egy fecskendővel. A labor már vizsgálja, de nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy mi lehet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy morfium.

Szerinted meg akart ……. – Nem fejezte be a mondatot, csak megfordult és elment.

House három nap múlva tért magához. Cuddy csipogott rám, ebből is tudtam, hogy mellette van. Még mindig képes törődni vele, megint. Mikor odaértem, megálltam egy pillanatra, mielőtt beléptem. Hihetetlen dühöt éreztem, mint legutóbb is, Amber halála után, és előre tudtam, hogy semmit sem fogok tudni kiszedni belőle. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet és beléptem. Nagyon meglepődtem, mert Cuddy már nem volt ott. House a jobb oldalán feküdt és meg sem mozdult, pedig biztos, hogy meghallotta, hogy bementem. Melléléptem, de nem szóltam semmit, csak undorodva néztem a szemébe és a fejemet ingattam. A következő pillanatban viszont már elbizonytalanodtam. Régóta ismerem őt, de ennyire megrémülve, halálsápadtan, teljes kétségbeeséssel a tekintetében még soha sem láttam. Még a hallucinációja után sem. Zavartan járatta körbe tekintetét a kórteremben, mint aki csak most fogja fel, hogy hol is van.

Mit keresek itt? – kérdezte remegő hangon, alig hallhatóan. Eddig bírtam cérnával.

Majdnem meghaltál, te idióta barom! Mégis mi volt a terved? Elszállsz egy kicsit, aztán kialszod magad? Tudod, nem tudom eldönteni, hogy vajon tényleg túladagoltad, vagy éppenséggel, alul! Csak repülni akartál, vagy meghalni? – Ez már kicsit sok lehetett neki hirtelen, mert elkapta a karomat és közelebb rántott.

Wilson, én ……….itt tartott egy kis szünetet, mintha keresné a szavakat…….fogalmam sincs, hogy mi folyik itt, ……… Láttam rajta, hogy tényleg nem emlékszik.

Mi az utolsó emléked? – kérdeztem tőle, már kicsit higgadtabban. Elgondolkodott pár percre és csak utána szólalt meg újra.

Hazamentem, aztán……. Furcsa, de elmosolyodott. – Aztán leültem a zongora mögé, és ennyi, itt tértem magamhoz.

Nem tudom minek szólt az a mosoly, de valamit biztos, hogy kihagyott, amit nem akar elmondani. Elmondtam neki, hogy találtam rá, hogy milyen állapotban hoztuk be és, hogy azóta milyen kezeléseket kapott. Teljesen ledöbbent, egyre zavartabb lett az arckifejezése.

Valami nem stimmel Wilson. Ennek semmi értelme. Ez….. nem lehet, én nem……..nem értem ezt az egészet.

Elhiheted, hogy mi még annyira sem értjük, mint te. Min mosolyogtál az előbb?

Mikor? Szerinted mosolygós hangulatban vagyok?

Pedig elmosolyodtál. Azt mondtad, hogy hazamentél, jött a mosoly, és csak utána folytattad. - A következő mondatával meglepett. Azt hiszem felfogta, hogy nem hallgathat el semmit, ha ki akarja deríteni, mi történt.

Csak… Cuddyra gondoltam, mint aznap este, mikor leültem játszani. – nyögte ki végül. – Gondolom, látni sem akar.

Itt volt, elég sokat. Ő csipogott rám, hogy felébredtél, de abból, hogy rögtön el is tűnt, gondolom, hogy most nem kíváncsi rád.

Mikor engedtek ki?

House, majdnem kinyírtad magad! Az most a legkisebb problémád, hogy mikor mehetsz haza! Az hagyján, hogy itt nem dolgozhatsz tovább, de valószínűleg búcsút mondhatsz az engedélyednek örökre. Arról nem beszélve, hogy …… - Nem tudtam, hogy mondjam el neki. De, valahogy meg kellett értetnem vele, hogy mekkora szarban van.

Hogy mi, Wilson?

Az elnökség felfüggesztette Cuddyt. Még nem rúgták ki, de leváltották az igazgatói posztról, amíg tisztázódik ez az egész. – Ettől teljesen kiakadt. Fejét mélyen a párnájába préselte, majd öklével az ágyneműbe csapott.

Picsába! Wilson, ki kell derítenem, hogy mi folyik itt! Nem vagyok teljesen hülye, ha repülni akartam volna, akkor nem adok be ennyit, ha meg …………de ez kizárt.

Ha mi? Ha ki akartál szállni?

Nem volt rá semmi okom! De, még ha úgy is lett volna, nem hibáztam volna akkorát, hogy életben maradok. Meg egyébként sem otthon csinálnám, bár rohadék, bunkó és szemétláda vagyok, de ………….. nem akarnám, hogy te találj rám.

Ez igazán megható, de akkor még is mire gondolsz? Valaki belopódzott, és amíg te Cuddyról képzelegve elmélyülten zongorázgattál, kitapogatta a vénádat és befecskendezte a morfiumot? Nem hangzik túl életszerűen. – Látszott, hogy valami bevillanhatott neki, miután végigtapogatta a fejét, a karjait.

Valahogy elkábíthattak, de biztos, hogy nem én voltam! Nézd! – és felém emelte a jobb karját.

Igen, látom. Oda szúrtad a tűt.

Wilson, hát nem látod? Ez a jobb kezem! Mivel jobb kezes vagyok, evidens, hogy a bal karomba adtam volna be. A ballal a jobb-ba nem is tudnám. Segítened kell! Rá kell jönnünk, hogy ki és miért akart kinyírni!

Neked tényleg elment az eszed!

Hinned kell nekem Jimmy! Egyedül nem tudom végigcsinálni!

Nem megy House. Ez nekem már túl sok, sajnálom. Mennem kell. – mondtam még és elindultam kifelé.

Beszélnem kell Cuddyval. – szólt utánam, mire visszafordultam.

Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet, még nem.

Csak szólj neki, ha jön, jön, ha nem, akkor tudni fogom, hogy mit tegyek.

Otthagytam, és az irodám felé vettem az irányt. Naná, hogy belefutottam House csapatába. Teljesen össze vannak zavarodva, az utóbbi időben. Először az elvonó miatt, aztán House felmondása miatt kellett nélkülözniük főnöküket, és most megint a bizonytalanság látszik az arcukon, mikor megkérdezik, hogy mi történt. Megértem őket, de a legkevésbé sincs kedvem elmagyarázni nekik, hogy a zseniális diagnoszta cimborám egy idióta barom. Igazából nem is tudom, hogy elmondhatnám-e, így Cuddyhoz irányítom őket. Legszívesebben fognám magam, és szó nélkül hazamennék, vagy bárhova, csak ne kelljen itt lennem. De, én sajnos nem tehetem meg. Miért is? Aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, mégis elindulok kifelé az épületből. Muszáj egy kis levegőhöz jutnom, és kell egy kis idő, hogy végiggondoljam, hogyan tovább. Vicces, de a kocogó parkban kötöttem ki, ahová House szokott menekülni, ha valami nyomasztja. Hát most engem is nyomaszt. Néha már úgy érzem, hogy ez a barátság agyon nyom, sőt egyre gyakrabban érzem így, mégis képtelen vagyok kihátrálni belőle. Tessék, ahelyett, hogy tombolnék, itt ülök és az utóbbi hónapok otthon töltött estéi jutnak eszembe. Az idióta poénjai, húzásai, az esti sörözések, pókercsaták. A végén megint oda lyukadok ki, hogy képtelen vagyok nem hinni neki. Ez a jobb kéz, bal kéz dolog szöget ütött a fejembe. House elvetemült dolgokra képes, hogy manipulálja a környezetét, de ha be akarta lőni magát, biztos, hogy nem kezd el a bénábbik kezével vacakolni, csak hogy utána letagadhassa a dolgot. És már el is jutottam odáig, hogy magamban már fel is mentettem, és azon gondolkodok, hogy tudnék neki segíteni. Talán, most tényleg komolyan kétségbe van esve, és csak rám számíthat. Komplett idiótának érzem magam, megint.

Átkozott csipogó, ki kellett volna kapcsolnom. Remélem nem valamelyik betegemmel történt valami, amíg idekint elmélkedtem.

Miért is nem lepődök meg? Cuddy az, House lelépett. Ennyit arról, hogy mennyire van kétségbeesve! Ennyi, végeztem. A továbbiakban oldja meg a gondját, ahogy akarja. Látom előre, hogy még ő lesz megsértődve, és mindent megtesz majd, hogy bűntudatot ébresszen bennem, de ez nem fog neki összejönni. Többé már nem.

Dr. Wilson! Dr. Wilson!

Tessék, Anett!

Dr. Cuddy küldött, hogy keressem meg, mert folytatnák a meghallgatást és már csak ön hiányzik.

Francba! Azonnal megyek. – mondtam.

Teljesen elméláztam az időt. Hozzá sem nyúltam a kajámhoz. Na, akkor lássuk, mi fog történni, mert, hogy House töri valamin a fejét az biztos. Előre sajnálom az elnökséget, Cuddyról nem is beszélve. Mondjuk, ha jobban belegondolok, ok nélkül nem lenne ennyire magabiztos az én tahó barátom. De, ha ebből is sikerül kimásznia, ráadásul úgy, hogy Cuddyt sem vonják felelősségre, akkor nagyon meg fogok lepődni. Persze, utána meg életem végéig hallgathatom, hogy nem hittem neki és egy rohadék vagyok. Bár hallgathatnám!

Megérkeztem, House még nincs itt. Nem is baj, épp elég ideges vagyok a hülye megjegyzései nélkül is. Kezem a kilincsen és belépek a terembe.

Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell!


	3. Sorsfordító III

Sorsfordító III.

„Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell" Gondolta magában az onkológus és belépett a konferenciaterembe.

Most, hogy Dr. Wilson is megtisztel bennünket a jelenlétével, talán folytathatnánk is.

Elnézést kérek a késésért, de feltartottak. – próbált meg mentegetőzni Wilson.

Bizonyára hosszúra nyúlt a Dr. Housenak tartott beszámolója. – gúnyolódott tovább Dr. Cahill.

El kell, hogy keserítsem, de egy fél mondatot sem váltottam vele, és ha kérhetem, a továbbiakban mellőzze a személyeskedést!

Rendben van, akkor folytassuk! Dr. Cuddy ügyének tovább tárgyalásához, elengedhetetlen, hogy az alapvető probléma forrására térjünk át. Mint azt mindnyájan tudjuk, nem ez az első alkalom és nem is a tízedik, hogy Dr. House valamely cselekedete miatt kénytelenek vagyunk itt tölteni az időnket. Legutóbb, alkalmazásának fő feltétele volt, hogy nélkülözi bárminemű kábítószernek minősülő anyag, illetve gyógyszer használatát. Amint az a laboreredményekből világosan kiderül, ezt ismét nem sikerült betartania. Figyelembe véve a korábbi időkben elszenvedett, ha ez a megfelelő kifejezés, gyógyszerfüggőségét és a jelenleg bizonyított visszaesését, nem látok más megoldást, mint, hogy azonnali hatállyal elbocsájtsuk. Nem kockáztathatjuk meg annak lehetőségét sem, hogy más betegellátási intézményben gyakorolja az orvoslást, ezért javaslom, hogy értesítsük az orvosi kamarát és kezdeményezzük Dr. House engedélyének azonnali bevonását. Amennyiben nincs hozzáfűzni valójuk, kezdeményezem a felvetés szavazásra bocsájtását.

Wilson kétségbeesett arccal nézett körbe, majd tekintete összeakadt Cuddyéval. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mindkettejük agyában ugyanazon gondolatok fogalmazódnak meg. Mit lehet ilyen helyzetben kezdeni? Teljesen tehetetlennek érezték magukat. Ugyanaz a nyomasztó gondolat nehezedett rájuk. „House ebbe bele fog őrülni, ha egyáltalán, még lesz rá alkalma." Az onkológus kinézett a folyosóra, ahol annyit látott, hogy barátja ül és az ipod-ját nyomkodja. Hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét. „Vajon mitől ennyire magabiztos?"

Nem akarok kötekedőnek tűnni, és egy újabb személyeskedésbe átcsapó vitát kezdeményezni, de mint ha valamiről megfeledkeztünk volna. – szólalt meg végül.

És mi lenne az? Dr. Wilson.

Arra próbáltam célozni, hogy Dr. Houset még meg sem hallgattuk.

Dr. Wilsonnak igaza van. Az alkalmazottnak joga van részt venni az őt érintő meghallgatáson és előterjeszteni a saját állásfoglalását a témában. – csatlakozott Cuddy a vitához. - Meglep, hogy Dr. Witherspoon, mint a kórház jogásza ezt nem kifogásolta már az elején.

Rendben, akkor hívjuk be, de kétlem, hogy bármi olyat tud mondani, ami megmásítaná a bizottság döntését. Értesültem a zseniális eszmefuttatásáról, holmi titokzatos támadókról, akik meg akarták ölni, de teljességgel bizonyíthatatlannak tartom a dolgot. – replikázott Dr. Cahill.

Miután Cuddy szólt neki, House belépett és leült, majd laza mozdulattal kivette füléből a fülhallgatót és tovább nyomkodta a kütyüt.

Dr. House! Örülnénk, ha egy keveset nekünk is szentelne a figyelméből!

Oh! Bocsesz, de muszáj volt beállítanom, utálom, ha nem jó a hangzása.

Értem, nos, ha végzett, talán ismertetném önnel a kórház álláspontját.

Alig várom, úgy izgulok!

Dr. House! Az ön helyében nem lennék ilyen vicces kedvemben! – Szólt közbe Cuddy, meglehetősen idegesen.

Figyelem a társaságot egy ideje és olyan elszomorító ennyi búvalbélelt ember egy rakáson, gondoltam, feldobom egy picit a hangulatot! – Folytatta a műsorát a diagnoszta.

Wilson egyre mélyebbre csúszott a székén és a plafont kezdte el bámulni. Cuddy, arcát a tenyerébe temetve ült. Dr. Cahill pedig idegesen kezdett bele az eddig elhangzottak felvázolásába. Miután végzett, rövid csend állt be a beszélgetésben. House, szó nélkül hallgatta végig, arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni.

Nos, ha esetleg megosztaná velünk, az üggyel kapcsolatos gondolatait, örömmel hallgatjuk.

Az elhangzottakból arra következtetek, hogy bármit is mondanék, nem befolyásolhatom a végkifejletet. Feleslegesen meg nem tépem a számat, ha csak nem ragaszkodnak hozzá. Ráadásul fél óra múlva jelenésem van, így sajnos itt kell hagynom a társaságot! – mondta még, majd indulni készült.

House! Elment az esze? Nem sétálhat ki, csak úgy! – kiabált Cuddy.

Miért ne? Sőt, papírom van róla, miszerint jelenjek meg a rendőrségen. Bocsi, de ha nem sietek, még letartóztatnak.

Elmagyarázná végre, hogy mi folyik itt? – kérdezte az igazgatónő.

Erre én is kíváncsi lennék! – csatlakozott Wilson.

Ja! Hogy ezt még nem adtam oda? Wilson kapd el! – És az onkológus csak kis híján menekült meg attól, hogy egy CD tok álljon a homlokába. – Ez mindent megmagyaráz, az eredetit sajnos magammal kell vinnem. Egy élmény volt. – Ezzel a végszóval lépett ki a folyosóra és hagyta maga mögött az értetlenül bámuló elnökséget.

Wilson az asztal közepére helyezte a konferenciákra rendszeresített lejátszót és belerakta a Cd-t, majd lenyomta a play gombot. Rövid csend után, egy zene kezdődött, melyet zongorán játszott valaki.

Ez meg mit jelentsen? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Dr. Cahill.

Nem tudom, gondolom ő játssza. – válaszolt Wilson.

Remek, jó tudni, hogy ha orvosként már nem is, de bárzongoristaként még sokra viheti.

Kis idő elteltével a zene hirtelen abbamaradt és a következő párbeszéd volt hallható.

_Mit keres a lakásomban?_

_Igazán szívfacsaró dallam volt Dr. House, örülök, hogy újra látom. Egyébként pedig, ha jól tudom, ez Dr. Wilson lakása._

_Hogy jutott be?_

_Az nem lényeges. Azóta várom, hogy elkövessen valamit, mióta szabadon távozhatott a bíróságról. De most végre elkapom!_

_Nem rémlik, hogy bármi törvénytelent csináltam volna mostanában._

_Nem is, pedig figyelem magát. Meglepett, hogy elvonóra ment és leszokott a vicodinról, de aztán megtudtam az indokát. Már majdnem megsajnáltam, igazán lehangoló történet._

_Térjen a lényegre Tritter nyomozó!_

_Már megint ez a fölényeskedő hangsúly! Maga elvett tőlem valamit, én elveszek magától mindent. _

_Jó, ok, megaláztam egy kicsit, de azt hittem, ezen már túltette magát._

_Ezen igen. De, hagyta meghalni az öcsémet. _

_Miről beszél?_

_Jellemző, hogy arra már nem is emlékszik, hogy a múlt héten meghalt egy betege._

_Nem tudtam, hogy az öccse, és ha számít valamit, én voltam az egyetlen, aki meg akarta menteni. _

_Még sem tette._

_Nem rajtam múlt, nem én döntök a szervekről, és hogy ki kaphatja meg azokat._

_Ha az érdekei úgy kívánják, akkor csal, hazudik, most viszont annyiban hagyta._

_Nem tehettem mást._

_Nem érdekel, maga volt az orvosa!_

_Maga meg a bátyja, mégsem látogatta meg egyszer sem, vagy érdeklődött, hogy mi van vele. És az öccse elmondása szerint, ez évek óta így van._

_Ehhez semmi köze!_

_Értem. Csak gondoltam, ha már idejön fenyegetőzni, talán megtudom, hogy miért rám vetíti ki a bűntudatát. Mit követett el?_

_Pofa be House!_

_Ok. Most mi lesz, bevisz csendháborításért, vagy rám ver egy gyorshajtást?_

_Ne reménykedjen, ezeknél sokkal fájdalmasabb lesz. Maga egy szánalmas, nyomorult, önelégült rohadék! Mindössze három dolog fontos magának az életben._

_Ja, szex, drogok, rock&roll!_

_Az csak a látszat, ami mögé elbújik, hogy elrejtse a sebezhetőségét, de én már tudom, hogy mik, vagy kik azok, akik igazán számítanak önnek. Először is a munkája, aztán az egyetlen barátja Dr. Wilson, és ezzel igazán meglepett, de a harmadik bizony a csini főnöke Dr. Cuddy. Már szinte sajnálom, hogy egyetlen apró mozdulattal elveszem magától mind a hármat. De élvezettel fogom végignézni, ahogy szenved!_

_Csak nem akar megölni?_

_Nem, életben hagyom, így sokkal élvezetesebb lesz._

_Hé! Most meg mi a………_

Innentől, már csak némi dulakodás hangjai hallatszottak, majd egy tompa huppanás. Wilson megkönnyebbülten mosolygott, s közben hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét, hogy barátja megint kimászott a slamasztikából. Persze Cuddyval együtt rögtön az jutott eszébe, hogy mi lesz House reakciója, amiért nem hittek neki.

Azt hiszem, így egy kicsit más megvilágításba kerültek a történtek. – törte meg a csendet Cuddy.

Javaslom, hogy a hangfelvétel hitelességének megvizsgálása után ejtsük a felhozott fegyelmi eljárást mind Dr. Cuddy, mind pedig Dr. House esetében. – vetette fel a kórház jogásza.

Egyetértek, de mindezektől függetlenül, a Dr. House által, az ügy során tanúsított hozzáállás és viselkedés miatt, indítványozom, bizonyos kikötések életbeléptetését az alkalmazásával kapcsolatban. De ezeket majd a következő ülésünkön terjesztem elő. – fejezte be végül Dr. Cahill.

A terem lassan kiürült, csak Wilson és Cuddy nem mozdultak. Az igazgatónő szemeit lehunyva hajtotta hátra a fejét és hatalmasat sóhajtott. Az utóbbi napok alatt felgyülemlett feszültség, egy lassan legördülő könnycsepp formájában jelent meg az arcán. Az onkológus aggódva fordult főnökéhez.

Jól van? – kérdezte.

Persze, csak még mindig nem tudom felfogni ezt az egészet. Nem tudom, hogy örülnöm kellene, vagy inkább zokognom.

Szerintem örülnie, végül is jól végződött.

Csak tudja, nehéz úgy örülni, hogy egy betegünk meghalt a hülye szabályok miatt, majdnem kirúgtak és csak a szerencsének köszönhető, hogy House még életben van. Ráadásul ki tudja, hogy kezeli majd ezt az egészet.

Azt hiszem, számíthatunk rá, hogy egy ideig elviselhetetlenebb lesz, mint valaha. De talán ön megelőzhetné ezt.

Mire gondol? – érdeklődött Cuddy.

Hülyének fog nézni, de ha úgy vesszük, szerintem megint maga húzta ki a bajból.

Mi? Hisz nem is hittem neki, és nem is tettem semmit érte!

Ez a felvétel. Szerintem eredetileg önnek szánta. Ha beszélne vele, talán…..

Wilson, ezt már annyiszor eljátszottuk. Ráadásul nem hiszem, hogy most lenne a megfelelő idő.

Szerintem pedig igen. Most House is felfogta, hogy csak a véletlennek köszönheti, hogy megúszta. Őt is éppen annyira megviselte ez az egész, mint minket, és talán, most könnyebben lépne ki a fal mögül, ami körülveszi. Mindegy nem erőltetem a dolgot. Viszlát, Cuddy!

Viszlát, Wilson!

House miután megivott három whiskyt, este fél tízkor lépett ki egyik kedvenc bárjának ajtaján. Hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy merre induljon. Haza nem mehetett, hisz nem akart most Wilsonnal találkozni. Saját lakását is kizárta, mivel ott keresné őt először. Egyetlen hely jutott eszébe, ahol talán senki sem keresné, az irodája. Felült egy buszra, mert érezte, hogy a lába nem bírná a kórházig tartó sétát. Nem akart mást, csak aludni végre egy jót, amire napok óta nem volt alkalma. Belépett az irodába, és az első dolog, amit meglátott Cuddy volt, aki a székében ülve bóbiskolt. Odaosont az asztalhoz, és botjával direkt oldalba verte az asztalát, hogy Cuddyt halálra rémítse.

Miért vagy itt? – kérdezte, miután az igazgatónő látszólag újra kapott levegőt.

Ismerlek, és tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb itt bukkansz fel.

Ha igazán ismernél, azt is tudnád, hogy ennek egyetlen oka van, az, hogy senkit sem akarok látni.

Én viszont látni akartam, hogy jól vagy-e.

Mióta magamhoz tértem, nem igazán mutattad jelét, hogy érdekelne, mi van velem. Mi változott? Feltámadt a bűntudatod?

Igen képzeld, szarul érzem magam! – mondta Cuddy ingerülten. – Miért kell mindig ezt csinálnod?

Mert, szerinted mit kellene csinálnom?

Csak mond el, hogy mi jár a fejedben!

Általában az okozza a gondot, hogy kimondom, mit gondolok.

Ez nem igaz. Felépítettél magadról egy képet és csak olyan dolgokat mondasz ki, amik illenek ehhez a képhez. De, sosem mutatod meg senkinek, hogy igazából, mi zajlik le benned.

Túl fáradt vagyok, hogy most vitatkozzak veled.

Akkor ne tedd.

Még is mit akarsz hallani? Hogy szarul esett, hogy még a barátaim sem hisznek nekem, vagy, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogy, hogyan kezeljem ezt az egészet, hogy ki vagyok borulva és mindent egybevetve, fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdjek? Tessék, most jobban érzed magad? Mert én egyáltalán nem. – mondta végig House egy szuszra, de inkább kedvetlenül, mint ingerülten.

Sajnálom, hogy nem hittünk neked. – szólt Cuddy és közelebb lépett.

Mire készülsz?

Meg foglak ölelni, és közben elmondom, hogy remélem, hogy a három dologból, nem csak az állásod maradt meg, hanem a másik kettő is menthető még. – és átölelte Houset, és meglepve érezte, hogy a diagnoszta viszonozza a gesztust.

Azt hiszem, néhány rendeléstől mentes hét, nagyot lendítene a helyzeten! Majd Wilsonnak is kitalálok valamit. – morogta Cuddy fülébe.

Te vagy a világ legirritálóbb, legdühítőbb embere! – nevetett a nő, miközben House vállait ütögette.

Ezt nem tudhatod, ….. nem is ismersz mindenkit.

Szerintem megelőlegezhetjük. Na, gyere, hazaviszlek, mielőtt itt alszol el a vállamon.

Tudok egy motelt, ami közelebb van. – vigyorgott.

House, ne feszítsd túl a húrt!

-vége-


End file.
